Love at First Light
by angelofdeath67
Summary: Gaara, something seems different about him to Naruto... Join these two and their adventures of high school and the secrets each of them have. NaruGaa :3
1. Chapter 1: The Coming

Love at First Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… because if I did, NaruGaa would be a reality and Sasuke would be dead.

Chapter 1: The Coming

Gaara POV

A long sigh escapes from my lips. The first day of a new school… and of course having to go through the awkwardness of the new kid. It didn't really matter to me… I don't really like interacting with most people. Humans are rather selfish creatures, and god forbid that they help someone who isn't them. I roll my eyes at the thought, "Honest to god… or whatever." I look around my room, its simple, wooden furniture and black clothes. I look into my closet, trying to decide what to pick to wear to school. I don't understand why I have to go… its not like I need it. I grab some black skinny jeans, a fishnet shirt and a black t-shirt from my closet. I take my clothes, walking calmly to the bathroom. I look down the hall, no one seems to be home but me… probably were out partying and crashed there.

I step into the shower, letting the warm water rush over me. I let my red hair stick to my forehead, not bothering to brush it off. I sigh again, "I wonder what its going to be like… this school…" I run my hands over my soft, smooth pale skin as I wash. Stepping calmly out of the shower, I wrap a towel around my slim waist. I've always been skinny… it's a curse of sorts, seeing as some seem to think I look to girlish. I put on my clothes and grab my black bag with skulls on it before heading out the door, it's a cool, crisp day outside. The leaves are begging to change, but I don't really care. The school is pretty close to where we live so I have to walk. The school looks pretty small, nothing like where I went before. I hear a loud bell ring… its really annoying. Guess that means its time for my first class. I look at the paper with my schedule on it… hmm… Advanced Biology.

Naruto POV

I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!!! I overslept, my teacher is gonna kill me. This is the fifth time this semester I've been late… and schools only been in for a month! I rush through the school, my backpack swinging wildly as it desperately clings to my shoulder with an orange t-shirt on. My dark cargo pants and dark shoes move swiftly as I try and make it before the witch closes the door and doesn't let me in. I hit something hard, falling forward on it. I hear a loud thump and a desperate cry as we hit the ground. I open my ocean blue eyes to see pale green and red hair. It reminds me of x-mas in a way… I shake my head, darting up. I yell, "Sorry!" as I run to Advanced Bio with Shizune. I smile, seeing the teacher not in the room yet. I look at Sakura, my best friend since forever waving at me. "Your safe Naruto," she says, her pink hair cut shorter than usual. I smile, hearing a voice from behind me. "Yes… but just barely." I look behind me, my tanned skin feeling cold. Shizune is standing right behind me, staring blankly. "Take your seat Mr. Uzumaki…" she says, writing something on the board. I sigh, taking the empty seat near the back. I look at what the teacher is writing… it seems to be a name. She waves to something outside the door… a young man walking in. He's wearing all black… but he's got red hair and green eyes. My eyes widened in shock… oh shit… it's the kid I knocked down! I look at him fully now… he's kinda cute, pale skin and a slight form. I shake my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. He's a dude, so are you so stop it. I look back at him… trying not to smile but I can't help it. He looks at me out of everyone, his eyes cold and lifeless with an expressionless look on his face. "Class… this is Gaara Suna, he's joining our school today," Shizune says, "Why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself. The cute boy nods, opening his mouth. His voice is calm and pleasant sounding, "I'm Gaara Suna," he says, "and I'm 16." I sigh, smiling like an angel had just come from above just for me. I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach, it feels so odd but so right. No, get this out of you head… your straight. I pound my hand against my head, probably looking like a total spaz. Shizune points Gaara to sit in front of me… shit, now I won't be able to concentrate during class. But… I think I'm okay with that. I bite my lip, trying to get rid of these thoughts, but they won't go away. I wonder…


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Me: I am not dead! Contrary to popular belief of my fans.

Gaara: What fans?

Naruto: yeah…no one reads your stupid story.

Me: Quiet you two, no more cookies for Gaara…and do I have to make Gaara seme Naruto? :D

Gaara and Naruto shut up.

Me: back to what I was saying, I am in school…so my free time is…little, but I'm back…sort of now and working on some more fan fiction of the Naruto and Kingdom Hearts variety. :D Hope you enjoy…when its up xDDD

Tsunin67, Gaara, and Naruto wave.


	3. Chapter 2: Strange New World

**Angelofdeath67: No…I don't own Naruto or its characters…if I did children under 18 couldn't read it o.o and it would be classified as porn LOL and…Sasuke wouldn't have made it past the 1st**** volume -.-..but would his ending be fun…death by gang rape LOL…**

**Well…on to the shit storm I call a story \o/**

Chapter 2: Strange New World

Gaara POV:

Great…I get to sit by the kid who looks like he took to many behavioral meds…this just

made my day and its only eight in the morning.

I sigh beside myself as I take a seat, at least it was in front of him…that way I can

concentrate with being distracted by this kids rather annoying eagerness and spastic

antics…he's so annoying and I JUST MET HIM!…Just push the weirdo out of you

mind…that's all you can do.

For some reason my body doesn't obey…I can smell him…damn heightened senses…he

smells like teen male. Sweat…Axe…and human. I don't understand how teenage girls like

this shit…maybe its an acquired taste? Oh well…onto the lesson. The teacher seems to

talk a lot…something about fetal pigs next week. A chance to cut something open? I hear

a low tapping sound behind me, turning my eyes back at the blonde boy. I feel myself glare

at him…what is wrong with him!

Naruto POV:

Holy shit he looked at me! Holy shit I sound like Sakura! Holy shit I sound like a fucking

faggot. Not that I have anything against those people…but I just can't see myself with

another dude…yup…definitely can't have two without a pikachu!

Okay…so maybe you can…but that's definitely not me…oh shit he looks like he's going

to speak to me! My mouth opens…my throat is dry as the fucking desert…what the hell!

"Stop tapping you pencil," the red headed angel says in his quiet whisper of a voice, "its

annoying." I look down at my hand…rapidly tapping the pencil. How much I wanted to

tap… no…don't even go there mind!

I put my other hand there to stop the tapping, he turns back to his seat. Sakura looks over

to me a bit worried. "Hey, you alright?" she asks me…if only she knew the war going on

in my mind. I give her a simple…forced nod, she looks unconvinced but she knows I'm

rather stubborn…she's my best friend…maybe I'll tell her later. Once I figure it out for

myself of course!

I sigh as the bell rings for class….fuck…I didn't listen to a thing the teacher said. I

whisper over to Sakura, "Hey…can I borrow the notes later?" The pink haired girl sighs,

somehow she always ended up giving me her notes…I have a terrible habit of not paying

attention in class. She reaches out her notebook and hand sit to me, running off to Art

class…next is my favorite class…GYM! That'll take my mind off that new kid.

Gaara POV:

The lecture was very boring…I don't really care about this class…or even really about his

school but I should learn at least a little bit about these meat bags before the event

happens…it couldn't hurt right?

I walk to my locker, grabbing my schedule. I mumble to myself, "Lets see…next up

is…Art.." I give a sigh of relief…I actually like art. Its one of the few things about people

that doesn't make me want to puke. I walks slowly down the hallway to a rather large

studio type room with a few scattered tables for the students to sit. Some crazy old guy

stood with wild hair…probably the teacher.

I sit down away from most of the other students thankfully, the class was not very big. I

honestly can't stand people… I look at the instructor, he twirls around like an idiot and

shouts loud. He should learn the value of Silentium…or at least knock it down a peg or

twelve.

"ALRIGHT CLASS! WELCOME TO ART 4! THE AMAZING CLASS FOR ALL

YOU ART FREAKS AND GEEKS TO PAINT AND DRAW TO YOUR HEARTS

CONTENT JUST FOR A GRADE! LUCKY BASTARDS!" the teacher

yells…really…he's just annoying…worse than the blonde kid. The slim pink haired girl,

the fat boy, and the lazy looking boy are the only other ones here…the one boy looks like

he's falling asleep. The girl looks like she's going to punch the teacher out…I wouldn't

mind that actually. The fat kid is eating…shocker.

The girl shouts at him, fist raised, "TALK IN AN INSIDE VOICE BAKA!" The girls

yelling seems to do the trick on the man…hmm, I think I found a person to talk to for

human female knowledge. The teacher frowns…and looks on the verge of tears.

"Okay…well…your first assignment is a partner portrait using any medium you want." He

looks around, "Red head…you go with Sakura here and fatso go with Shikamaru." The

fat kid looks a bit annoyed.

The one called Shikamaru stands up, standing behind the chubby kid and holds him back.

"I'M NOT FAT I'M JUST A LITTLE CUBBY!" the boy shouts loudly. The rather

skinny boy called Shikamaru seemed fairly strong for his appearance… interesting. The fat

kid calmed down, the three now looking at me. It seems I have to go over there…fine…if

I must. I slowly walk over to them, sighing besides myself. I don't like human

contact…but hey…this might be my chance to learn about human teenagers…why not be

friendly…even if it is just pretend.

The pink girl waves to me, "Hey…your Gaara right? The new kid… I'm Sakura…I sit by

you in Advanced Bio." I nod…oh yes, she sat next to the annoying kid…annoying blonde.

The lazy kid looks over to me, "Oh…yeah I'm Shikamaru and this is Choji." He says,

leaning back in his chair. I nod, the girl had said my name already…no point in repeating

what she said. Well…time to get to work on this kids…I hope to get at least a little fun

out of being 'friends' with them.

Naruto POV:

Gym class…of course I'm in the crazy one with Lee…not that I don't like Lee…he's

pretty nice. We used to hang out a lot in middle school but not that he's been going out

with TenTen **cough**whore**cough** I don't talk to him as much…mostly just during

open gym at night if I go.

Guy is the gym teacher…more like crazy pedophile man…I heard he was caught shaking

up with a student in one of the janitors closets once…but then again…his word against a

students so no one pressed charges…nothing ever happened. I run out from the locker

room…can't ever stay in there to long because it reeks of B.O.! Well…time to get started

on the basics…I think its basketball today…I'm good at that…but then again…I'm good

at most sports.

I sigh as my team looses…stuck with the nerd heard on my team. Oh well, its just gym

class… and best of all didn't think about that new kid the whole time…oh shit…I just

remembered him…shit…epic fail.

**Angelofdeath67: well…comment and remember…I'm lazy so I only check it over once \o/ so point out any errors if you see them :D And enjoy this sloppy attempt at a story I just randomly do! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Fake Friendships

**Angelofdeath67: No…I don't own Naruto or its characters…do I really have to repeat that LOL**

**And yes…there is swearing…deal with it.**

**Here you go…people who like this.**

Chapter 3: Fake Friendships

Gaara POV:

I look at the pink haired girl again, having to be nice is such a pain. She seems to enjoy talking…a lot. They go on and on and on. I just drown them out until school lets out.

Naruto POV:

Yes, school is done at last…now to just escape. Then…I hear the banshee's cry…oh...wait…its Sakura. "NARUTO!" she yells, barreling down the hall towards me. As strong and fit as I am…suffice to say I'm scared of her. I run as fast as I can but she runs faster and faster, catching up to me before tackling me to the ground, her body pressed on top of mine. That's weird…normally I'd be feeling something right now…but I don't feel anything. She glares down at me before smacking me upside the head, "My notes please," she says sweetly in her sing-songy voice, trying to act like she didn't just tackle me to the fucking ground. She reaches into my backpack, grabbing her damn notes…I didn't finish writing them…crap. Whatever.

She gets off of me, not even bothering to help me up. She looks straight towards me, a curious look on her face. "Naruto? Hey…earth to Naruto!" she semi-yells at me, snapping me out of my daydream about a certain red head…not that I was thinking about him _that_ way…he's a dude…shut up.

I just shake my head, nodding to her, "Oh…hey Sakura." I say like an idiot…like I didn't even know she had been there. Even though clearly I did because she fuckin tackled me to the god damn ground! She tilts her head at me, grinning that evil grin of hers…what is she up to.

"So Naruto, guess who's in my Art class?" she asks, her siren song luring me into asking.

"Who?" I ask dumbly. She giggles at me, moving closer to whisper in my ear.

"That new kid, I invited him over to your house for that party tonight," she says to me…I don't know whether to hug her or slap her. I freeze, wondering…fucking what the hell!

"New…kid…" I mutter out weakly…probably looking like a deer in headlights. She waves her hand over my face and snaps her fingers in front of me to get my attention.

"Yes Naruto, now lets go, we still have to set all this shit up," she pretty much yells in my ear…want me to go deaf Sakura? She grabs my ear and starts pulling me out the door…apparently she does want me to go deaf. With a sigh I go…this is going to be a long ass night.

Gaara POV:

"I'm Home," I say to the empty apartment…big shock, Temari is probably at work and the other one is probably dead in a ditch somewhere…not that I'd mind. Apparently when I was zoned out the pink haired girl gave me this paper with an address and a time for a party…weird. This is the teenage ritual of partying I believe…so it would be rude not to attend for the sake of my experiment on these 'friends'.

I sigh and decide to change to something that was more…or should I say less school oriented like normal teenagers would wear to these so called 'parties'. I put on a black tank top under my black and white checkered zip up hoodie and some black skinny jeans. Well…good enough, its not like I care what I look like much.

I sigh, looking at the clock, the party is at 7 and its 4 now…3 hours to go…I think I'll just nap…good plan. I throw myself on my bed and walla...dream land.

Naruto POV:

Me and Sakura are setting up for the party…so glad my parents are out of town for the week…and I still got the whole no party speech… but of course I didn't listen, fuck them. I sigh as Sakura and I are in the kitchen making the food, but the girl seems to know something's up…she's got like a 6th sense about this shit…damn her.

"What's wrong Naruto?" she asks nonchalantly. I stare at her, shaking my head.

"Its nothing…just…are you sure we can't just cancel the party?" I ask hopefully…as much fun as it might be…I don't think it will be as easy for me with HIM there. She furrows her brow at me, looking like she was going to smack me over the head…but it never came.

"Oh Naruto, let me guess…you've got girl trouble," she asks sweetly, "is that it? Afraid to be alone with whoever your newest crush it?" She giggles at this…while it was true he was rather fickle…don't know where I was going with that…whatever.

I shake my head…a small blush on my face. Of course she notices it and starts to laugh a little harder. She puts down the wooden spoon she was holding and steps closer to me, arms open, "Oh come here and tell me about it."

I look away a bit, the blush still there. She embraces me, rubbing my back like when we were kids and I was hurt. "So what's her name?" she asks me. I nuzzle my head in the crook of her neck…I can't tell her…if I can't even say it myself. Something warm runs down my cheek…crap, don't cry, never cry. Men don't cry! I feel myself shake a little as I try and admit it…I can't, its not right…its not true! Even if it is true…which not saying it is…he's a guy…there is no way he'd ever like you back. You're the only freak who thinks about other guys…just you all alone.

Sakura rubs harder, making a cooing sound, "Oh sweet, its okay, its okay, you don't have to tell me." He nod at this, she sighs letting me go. She winks at me though, the tears stop flowing. "But I'll find out eventually…you know you can't keep a secret from me for long."

And…she's right…I'm a lousy secret keeper…more from her and her creepy instinct than anything else…oh well…maybe in time I can admit the truth…then I'll tell her…maybe…I really don't know anymore.

Chapter End

**Angelofdeath67: Well…there is the chapter…and again, update every weekend, it was late today because I had a stupid English paper due D: sorry, be an update probably Saturday or Sunday each week for this and alternating for the other two I'm working on ;) Love ya**


	5. Chapter 4: The Party

**Angelofdeath67: Greetings again boys…well no doubt mostly rabid fan girls (but I still love you guys…since you…ya know…read this crap xD)**

**Well...thing is my computer failed so I have to redo all the chapters I had done…and the flash drive I had as backup got smashed on the street -.- it's just not been my week. So I'm starting to rewrite them so they won't be updated regularly this or next week until I get situated…especially with the exams I'm going to have this and next week…so yes…I will update…or I'll try to but don't expect a Saturday Sunday Monday trio like I plan on later.**

**Saturday will be either of the Kingdom Hearts ones alternating each week.**

**Sunday will be Love at First Light every week.**

**Monday…well will be one-shots and requests…always feel free to request me personally or in your review…and yes I might do contests but…when and for what have yet to be decided LOL**

**I don't own Naruto…as stated before because of many things that would be different…yes…new chapter headers \o/**

**On with the story **epic swoosh****

**Chapter Four**

**~The Party~**

_Gaara POV:_

Well… time for that party. I stretch my arms, time to walk to this place I've never been to…yay. How I love that people invented the internet…one of the few helpful things these barbarians have created. It's dark out now…small little stars twinkling in the heavens. I won't go into detail because there is no point or relevance to any of it in my opinion…it's just night.

Though…I find it quite calming…the darkness that is. No suffocation from the masses of insects crawling around. I honestly don't know why father hasn't aborted these useless creatures. Oh well, it's his prerogative. He could at least get rid of their filthy stench…alright…enough complaining for now. I've found this location of the… 'party' where teens gather in a place to do what I am sure are hard drugs and to act stupidly for displays of intoxicated affection. It's an exciting field project on why humans should be destroyed…though they do pretty good themselves on that front.

There is every rainbow of teen gathered here…the athletic jocks with no brains. There are the sluts and man whores flirting with anyone that moves…that won't kick their asses of course. There is the trouble makers…no real danger with them compared to the criminal kids…no doubt the suppliers of this party. Goth kids…no comment. Cheerleaders…or attention whores as I call them. The academically gifted who have social skills…the few of them of course. The skaters…to which I add isn't really a sport! I am rather captivated by the grace they must have and the balance to maintain the tricks and just simply riding it….though this can also be said of cheerleading (gymnastics gone retarded) and gymnastics. Gymnastics is probably the only one of the three I don't find completely appalling…though I find it trivial.

Back to the atmosphere…oh…well…never mind. I found the pink haired 'friend' of mine. Just a second…why is her hair pink… whatever. Teen girls seem to have the trend to dye their hair anyway…she is with that annoying blonde kid from first period. Here they come…just act like a normal human teenager and maybe they'll just go away.

_Naruto POV:_

OH…MY…GOD! Sakura is trying to kill me! Well... drama queen much…I mean king…I mean…you get the idea. I think she has it out for me. She's made me talk to nearly everyone at the party…no doubt part of her scheme…to…I have no idea! I'm not good at this shit. If only she was as bad at secret keeping as me…I can't go five minutes with a secret…well…most secrets.

Well…fuck my life. I'll leave what happens next to your imagination…only joking…mostly. It's kind of a blur for the most part. The next person she made me greet was…the red headed… porcelain skinned, jade eyed god of all that gives me a hard on. Well…you get my dilemma…and so…noticing my silence (I hope) Sakura speaks up first.

"Hey Gaara, you know Naruto right?" she says rather loudly to be heard over the other people talking and the music playing. Note to self…take Sakura off the Christmas list for that…suffice to say I look like a complete and total idiot gawking at him. Like those little boys with the school boy crush on their young and attractive teacher that gets creepy stares from the dads. The red haired god doesn't seem to notice…point for me! Sakura probably notices…strike one.

The most adorable nod from the redhead makes me want to glomp him and just ruffle his hair he's so cute. I sound like a freaking fan girl! A big ass fagoty fan girl! Damn…I love the looks of his hair…the way it shimmers in the low light. The hair on his head…the head with eyes! Not that I'd mind **cough** if I got to run my hands through the other head of hair…apparently I think with my little head around him…damn you teenage hormones. And then…it happens.

I feel a breath upon my earlobe…whose was it? I move my head a bit to see black hair…Sakura and Gaara talking a bit while I don't take in the conversation…something about art? The black hair is soft… and then...it whispers in my ear, a soft feminine voice…but the words that come out of it…well…she could make a porn star blush.

"Your tent is raised…might wanna cover it up," she says purring. Instant red face…tomato red…Gaara's hair red…god of course you go back to thinking about him…damn you brain! With a swift yank I'm pulled into the now empty kitchen. Whoever this girl (or transvestite…you never know) is shall now be my hero as she waved Sakura off and started eating as we were alone.

She (I think) yells to Sakura in the other room, "I stole your boytoy cuz, don't go screwing your way through the other boys now that he's with me!" She says nonchalantly…and extremely loudly so Sakura could hear her. I hear a fuck off and a laugh from the girl near me.

Wait…cuz as in cousin? Didn't know Sakura had any…well I met her mom…who for some reason loved when I came over…and she always greeted me with a firm squeeze of my butt. Cougar alert…yeah…it's kind of flattering in a creepy way. Well…it's gone…yay no more erection!

"Alright sweety, you're all good now!" the black haired girl shouts. Now that I look at her…she is for sure 100 percent woman. Teen boy standards (from what I gather from my conversations with friends) she was not only wet dream material…but the queen…no goddess of all wet dreams. The kind of girl that gave little teen boys hard ons when she looked at them.

"…thanks…" I muster out…real nice dude. This is like your mom walking in on you when you're…relieving yourself uncomfortable…and she didn't seem to notice the tense atmosphere…nor care. She was too preoccupied eating my brownies…that took three tries to make! Yeah…I'm not good at cooking…at all.

"Nice shit," she says, licking her thumb to get the food off. "So dude, what's up?" She reaches her hand over towards mine and shakes it…well at least it's after my **cough** is gone because that would be double embarrassing. Her hands are soft…but surprisingly she's got a grip…lotion perhaps? She pulls her hand away, pulling her long hair back into a ponytail…her bangs hanging in front of her face. The ends of her hair were purple…didn't notice that before…looks good on her.

I put my hand behind my head sheepishly…not sure what to say. Name…name and say thanks again…lets go with that. "Thanks…for earlier…I'm Naruto by the way…" I smile and all…I've been told I'm very charming…well…mostly by older women.

She eats another brownie, "Oh yeah, no problem dude." She says between bites, "I have four older brothers so I'm used to the whole getting an erection in public situation...mmm good brownies." She is…something else. She takes some more bites and goes back to her thought. "Though I'm used to it being because of a pretty girl and not a cute boy…I can see why you have the hots for him…he's pretty hot." And she says all this…like she was talking about the weather…nonchalantly and all. My face was white as a sheet…what the hell! I don't even know her name and she knows all this shit…about me! Well one thing but…it's a big deal!

I open my mouth to speak…but nothing comes out. Her eyes stare at me as she continues to eat…how is this girl so skinny…she just put away like five fucking brownies since we've been in here! Her eyes are a mix of green and blue…its kinda pretty…like a pond…well…off topic but she's like burrowing a hole in my forehead with her eyes.

"So dude, how about I help you…you seem like an alright dude…you put up with my cuz so you're probably patient." She says sweetly…yeah…Sakura is kinda short tempered…patience is a virtue…that I need to have a lot of to deal with her…especially when she's posing! "So I'm gonna help you win your guy…and in return you can help me with something I need to do…deal?" she asks…tilting her head. I look at her…what do I have to do…though I don't say it out loud…I should shouldn't I…but I don't. I just nod dumbly, "That's a good boy…now let's go formulate your battle plan!" She says, jumping and running upstairs…my room is the basement…but sure…let's do this upstairs.

_Gaara POV:_

Hmm…I have this strange feeling…deep in the pit of my stomach…its strange but I feel like something important is here…something dangerous…hmm…whatever.

I actually had something close to a fun conversation going on with my fake friend…she seems to know a lot about art...as do I so it's a common interest we can talk about…though she slits in little questions about my life like if I'm dating someone and things like that to which I answer when I feel like…never outright lying…just omitting things that would be seen as…a joke?

Well…whatever…I think I'll leave soon…the data I've acquired it fairly okay…though I have to do an outing with Shikamaru and Chouji tomorrow for a so called boys day. I'd like to study this further…so I said yes…I hope they don't mind if I bring a notebook to record the reactions in like I've been doing tonight…the pink haired girl didn't seem to mind.

**Angelofdeath67: It's done! For now….lol who is the mysterious girl…what is up with Gaara…and his whole...well being him. What is with the boy's day? Next time on this…story thingy some of these questions might be answered…no promises.**


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets and Lies

**Angelofdeath67: Greetings again boys and rabid fan girls (but I still love you guys…since you…ya know…read all of this crap xD)**

**I am totally on a role today o.o got my Calculus homework done and my WBIS is pretty good with the group project lol yay!**

**Just to reiterate:**

**Saturday will be either of the Kingdom Hearts ones alternating each week.**

**Sunday will be Love at First Light every week.**

**Monday…well will be one-shots (one chapter little pairing fic-lits) and requests…always feel free to request me personally or in your review…and yes I might do contests but…when and for what have yet to be decided LOL**

**I don't own Naruto…as stated before because of many things that would be different…yes…new chapter headers \o/**

**On with the story **woosh****

**Chapter Five**

**~Secrets and Lies~**

_Gaara POV:_

Its quite strange…I feel this presence that's so familiar to me…but I just can't put my finger on it. Its very peculiar to me…huh. My eyes snap over to long, black hair with purple washed tips. Is that… it can't be…but if it is…what is she up to…and why would she be here?

_Naruto POV:_

This girl is…well, so odd. But if she's going to be helping me win…what I desire…it sounds much creepier…scratch that…the heart I want? Whatever, Gaara…yeah, much less creepy with just his name. Well…here we sit…in my bedroom, just what my parents always told me not to do, have a girl in my room with the door shut. If only they knew…heck if only I knew I could have gotten away with a lot of shit.

"Alrighty, battle plan!" the girl says…still don't know her name…should probably ask.

"Um…you…never told me your name…" I say a bit weakly…don't wanna piss her off.

"You never asked…but it's Casso!" she nearly shouts, winking at me. She is…an odd bird…very odd.

"…thanks…again…for…helping me…" I kind of stuttered…how are you supposed to thank someone who you just met who is pretty much helping you with your whole life's current goal…getting the prince of your dreams!

"Noooooo problem!" She looks at me with a huge smile, it makes me feel at ease, like a long lost friend that's helping you…or a sibling you haven't seen in a while. "Now, lets form your plan of attack!" She starts writing down on a whiteboard…that apparently was in my room. I don't remember that being there…must be losing my head.

"Alright, step one, make contact!" She looks at me with her green-blue eyes, "Have you made contact with him…talked to him besides that disaster a little bit ago?" Her eyes burrowing into my skull…ouch.

"N…not..not exactly…" I stutter…by not exactly I mean he said like three words to me and they were pretty much stop being annoying.

"Then get to it my homo brotha!" she says grinning, writing some more things down on the list. "Wait…I think I have the perfect idea, how about I… okay, this might take some doing on your part…okay?" She says all the time, bobbing on her feet. "Alrighty!" She shouts…though no one downstairs could hear it…heck we could hear the music all the way on the other side of the house upstairs!

I nearly sweat drop at her…she is so strange…but hey if what she's talking about works it works. I nods to her seriously, "I'll do whatever it takes…"

She grins…a hint of a sinisterness in it…I do not like that look. "Okay then…I've got the perfect thing!" She giggles, "You can thank me later!" She runs down the stairs…what is she up to exactly?

_Casso POV:_

This is going to be fun…heh, poor little Naruto, no idea what I've got planned. It's going to be so much fun fueling the flames. Poor Gaara…he doesn't suspect a thing.

"Hey sweety!" I say cheerfully, looking at Gaara. He furrows his brow at me, so predictable. It's time to get my plan into action.

_Gaara POV:_

So it was her…Casso. I'm surprised father let her leave home. Has she come to help me…or spy on me? With her you never no…she has a gift for lying and manipulation…better than any of us…sometimes I think even better than father.

"What do you want Casso?" I say gruffly, what's her angle, her deal. She never does anything with having some kind of motive. She looks at me innocently, batting those eyes of hers.

"Oh, I've got a friend I want you to meet, they really like you," she says winking at me. So that's it…she's trying to set me up…again.

I shake my head at her as we both move to the kitchen for a more private conversation. "Remember the last time you tried to set me up with one of your friends…?" I ask her…remembering full well how it ended up.

"So I set you up with a were-wolf, big deal, she was hot wasn't she?" Casso says lightly, and happily. "Besides the whole trying to eat your intestines thing…but how was I supposed to know she preferred to feast on red-heads?"

I roll my eyes, I'm sure she knew perfectly well what her 'friend' liked to feast on. Never trust Casso, that was one of my mottos, she's family but she'll kill you if you give her the chance. She's always been like that…we all have actually…its ingrained.

"Very well…what is it this time sister…vampire? Demon? A were creature again?" I ask her with a sigh. Hopefully whatever it is I can just go with it once and then check them off the list of things I never have to deal with again.

"It's a human!" she squealed…I never got her fascination with humans, it's so weird. Only her and father seemed fascinated by those filthy creatures…I never understand why. Maybe I will eventually...but for now…no way in Heaven or Hell will I do that.

"no." short simple and to the point. No way will I date a human…never; I can barely stand being 'friends' with them, let alone a date.

She gives me those eyes…I hate it when she does that…it's hard to refuse them. "PLEASE! I'll do whatever you want; I know you'll like them!" She grins…here comes the jugular shot, "Maybe you could learn about human relationships if you did this…"

Damn her…she knows how I love to learn about humans, like humans use lab rats. They are so disgusting I can't help but wonder how they have survived for so long, and how they even function... the meat bags filled with so much emotions and pain. It sickens me.

"…fine…" I say, giving in…whatever. It's just one little date…hopefully…maybe I could string her along and learn more about teenage relationships, heartbreak and other such emotions. In a flash my little sister grabs my hand and drags me upstairs. We stop at a closed door and she shushes me as I start to try and speak. She waves her hand over the door. Oh…she was using the one-way mirror effect…wear we can see through the door but the ones inside can't. It's a neat trick…I've never been good at these little magic things.

'There he is, isn't he just so cute, he's got a crush on you.' I hear this all in my mind…her and her telepathy…it's quite annoying sometimes, especially when she starts reading others thoughts, hard to keep any secrets from her. I just nod…hmm…so it's a boy? I've heard that there are humans that engage in relationships with the same gender but…never once thought of myself participating in it. It will be a rather interesting experiment.

"Alright…" I whisper so the one inside can't hear. She grins…of course she does. She hands me a slip of paper with an address on it.

'Meet here for your little date; make sure to wear something…cute.'

I just nod at this, very well. I sigh and tilt my head as I descend down the stairs. It's been a long day…dealing with the pink haired girl and her friends. I think I'll go home and rest…for tomorrow my experiment with that boy…and then the guy's day experiment…hmm…things will be interesting for the next few days.

Naruto POV:

Today has been the best day ever! I really like that girl Casso. Not only did she help me out with my little problem…but she also got me a date with my dream guy! I can die a happy man…after my date of course. I wonder what he likes…I wonder if he and I…well…yes, I'm just so freaking happy. I've got a date…now…shit…I've got to tell Sakura…hope she take sit well…heh.

**Angelofdeath67: It's a little short but hey, it's pretty nice…Naruto has his little date with Gaara, next time on this story thingy, Naruto and Gaara's date :O holy shit balls, I know you guys want to be there…well you can't but I'll let you watch secretly like stalkers xD**

**So again…feel free to message me about one-shots and such you want to see and maybe I'll do em. Love you guys, update next Sunday :D**


	7. Chapter 6: The Café Killer

**Angelofdeath67: Greetings again boys and rabid fan girls (but I still love you guys…since you…ya know…read all of this crap xD)**

**I don't own Naruto…as stated before because of many things that would be different…yes…new chapter headers \o/**

**Mind you…I don't really like this chapter personally…so don't kill me D:**

**On with the story **woosh****

**Chapter Six**

**~The Café Killer~**

_Naruto POV:_

Sweating…palms clammy… do I look good? Did I remember to set my alarm? I'm gonna be late! Shit!

I run to the car, thank god my mom has off today or I'd be without transportation! And…no she has no idea I'm going on a date…she's probably guessing though…no idea it's with the most spectacular boy I've ever met, a God among men…or that's it's with another dude…heh. Enough thought! Time to motor!

The drive there was uneventful…though I was speeding the whole time…and rolling stops are illegal right? Oh well, didn't get caught! As my mom always says… no cop, no stop!

I jump out of the crappy blue car, looking…seeing Gaara outside the little café. My feet are in a flash moving towards him. He looks at me with his beautiful eyes, and I try not to melt just there. I laugh nervously, "Heh…well let's go get a seat?" I suggest, getting an adorable nod from the redhead. He slowly follows me, in his cute little outfit. Dark jeans that hug the curves of his upper legs and butt, rather tight shirt showing from underneath his adorable black and white hoodie, little traces of red flames around the edge of the hood that match his hair.

_Casso POV:_

Poor little Naruto, no idea what I've got planned. It's going to be so much fun fueling the flames. Poor Gaara…he doesn't suspect a thing either. I put some herbs into the little bowl in front of me. "Let's see how this goes shall we?" I say, giggling.

_Gaara POV:_

Hmm…the boy was late, is this normal for him or is this customary. I think it's best to assume it's just him, as to my knowledge lateness and tardiness are not acceptable in the human world. I look at the boy, mentally taking notes. Casso had forbidden me from taking a notebook…I should have just ignored her but…oh well.

He looks nervous, I see, most people seem to be nervous when with the object of their affection. Interesting indeed, I had not thought of that as a possibility. Why would one be nervous…a fear of rejection perhaps?

I listen to him start to speak, the waitress or waiter has yet to come over. "Um…so have you ever been here?" he asks nervously. Alright…I'll play along.

"No…" I say, short and to the point. He looks away from me as a young woman comes over with a pen and paper. She looks like her eyes light up when she sees us.

"Yes!" She squeaks, getting a confused looks from both Naruto and I. "Okay boys, what can I get you?" She asks us, her voice rather high…and annoying. At least when the blonde spoke it was smooth and pleasant….wait…no, it's true, his voice has a pleasing tone to it. At least when compared to this girl.

_Naruto POV:_

Sweaty palms…check…ugh…what's with the waitress? She's kinda hovering around MY DATE! I'm super glad when she leaves, looking at Gaara now.

"Um…so…I'm actually kinda surprised you agreed to go out with me…" I say truthfully, it's quite true…totally didn't think he was one of those guys too. He looks at me with those big eyes, so adorable.

"…and what had made you think that?" he asks. I think to myself.

"Well…I wasn't really who you preferred…you know?" I say…I don't mention anything else.

"Prefer?" He asks confused. That's so adorable! He looks so innocent! The waitress comes back…death glare. What is this hoe's problem? She quietly takes our orders and leaves, a little bit of small talk between me and the ever beautiful Gaara. Everything is going great… and then the waitress comes back, smile plastered on her face with our food. And then…she 'accidentally' spills our food on me. What a bitch! She's totally ruining this! She gives an apologetic bow…yeah right, I know that trick, Sakura uses it all the time!

Gaara looks at the woman, "Leave." He says, a furrow in his brow. Was he…standing up for me? Or did he just not like her…who knows…who cares! The waitress pouts and walks off, mumbling to herself. Gaara looks over to me, standing up.

He reaches his hand out for mine. I must look like a blushing school girl! I take his hand and he leads me…to the bathroom?

"Take your shirt off." He commands…wait what! My eyes go wide…but I comply without really thinking about it. He grabs my shirt and gently wets a paper towel…oh…I get it, clean the stuff off…heh…yeah, that's what I was thinking from the beginning! He looks down at his own clothes…oh god… He slows unzips his hoodie, revealing his pale, skinny build underneath the nearly skin tight black sleeveless tee. He looks at me, handing it towards me.

I blush madly…taking the hoodie and slipping it on…it just barely fits on me…no wonder this thing looks so big on him! I look at his porcelain arms, so defined…while not as toned as my own…they were exceptional. So adorable! He looks to me, "It would be best if we left this place," he says calmly, and I just dumbly nod.

"Where should we go?" I ask him…feeling like an idiot when I said it…but he answers me.

"You home." He says…not some much a question as telling me…it's kinda hot…but nevermind. I feel so happy! We walk to my car…and then I remember…my mom is home…fuck my life.

Chapter End

**Angelofdeath67: :D Yes, I am really that evil, CLIFFHANGER! BWAHAHAA **

**Hope you guys don't kill meh *hides* Take them instead!**

**Gaara and Naruto: Wait…what?**

**Fangirls grab them.**

**Gaara and Naruto: Save us!**

**Angelofdeath67 will…eventually.**


	8. Chapter 7: A Little Magic

**Angelofdeath67: Greetings again boys and rabid fan girls (but I still love you guys…since you…ya know…read all of this crap xD)**

**I don't own Naruto…as stated before because of many things that would be different…yes…new chapter headers \o/**

**Anyone says anything about a late update will have their head chopped off and the guys will be castrated!**

**Naruto: O.O A little harsh?**

**Gaara: I don't get it…what's that?**

**Naruto pats Gaara's head with wide eyes.**

**Angelofdeath67 doesn't hurt Gaara's virgin ears with an explanation.**

**On with the story **woosh****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**~A Little Magic~**

_Naruto POV:_

Okay…okay…my house, now just act cool and don't say anything stupid….damn I know I'm gonna fuck this up. God his hoodie smells so good, the whole way to my home I tried not to just inhale Gaara's scent like some drug addict snorting his coke…oh shit…and then it hits me as we walk in the door.

"Hey brat…your home early, whose your friend?" comes the annoyance in the voice of my mom. I look at my blonde mother…blonde busty mother…blonde busty mother who has a short temper.

My words are caught in my throat…I can't say much…I just look wide eyed, totally forgot she was here…fuck my life. And you think this is bad…oh just wait…it gets better…the most beautiful sound comes out of Gaara's mouth…to bad he's so innocent….and he apparently can't lie for shit!

"I am Gaara," he says in the sweet, pleasing monotone of his, his eyes holding little emotion as usual. She stares at the boy intensely…this can't be good.

"So…how'd your date go Naruto?" she asks, a very large hint of suspicion in her voice…damn her…she's a worse snoop than Sakura! I brush the back of my head with my hand sheepishly…heh…no idea what to say here. But…Gaara does…I would strangle him if it wasn't…well…him.

"He had food dumped on him by a waitress," Gaara said monotone, a hint of amusement in his voice this time. Tsunade looked at Gaara with a raised brow, nodding to his statement.

"So…this your date Naruto?" she asks nonchalantly…well…with that I make Gaara look like a tanned god with my sheer whiteness, the color drained from my face. I don't really have time to say anything…but Gaara speaks for me it seems….its weird.

"Yes." Gaara says plainly. Well…I feel faint.

Tsunade just nods to this, "Well, he's cute, I approve…now I gotta go bail your good for nothing grandpa out for public indecency, I expect you both fully clothed when I get back." She says calmly, grabbing her purse and slamming the front door and nearly shaking the whole house…Jiraiya is gonna get it bad…wait…what did she say! Wide eyes…check…color slowly returning to my cheeks…check…that color being red because I'm blushing…check. What to do…room…change…clothes…yes. And its as if he read my mind.

"Your room?" he asks, looking up at me with those green eyes of his, so beautiful. I point to the basement door, and with a slow nod he starts walking, looking back to make sure I'm following…move feet move! And…we're downstairs…its kinda hot down here…which is weird because its usually freezing.

_Casso POV:_

Bwahahaha…now just mix this with that….oooo, this shall be fun. I look back into the bowl of water, they do make a cute couple…and now….hehehe.

"From ground to air, and air to ground,

A full circle this comes around

On this most lustful night

Their deepest desires shall come to light

Spirit of Lust, set us free

Bend to my will, so mote it be."

A foreboding wind circles around me, a smirk crossing my face as I clap my hands together, "Now….brother…fall into my spell…"

_Gaara POV:_

My body suddenly feels cold…its odd…I can feel heat radiating from off the blonde boy though. My eyes trace over his face, a light pink blush is upon it still. Its odd…normally I'd have no care about such things…but I don't know why…I feel…different this time…hmm…

He slowly slips off my hoodie, walking over to his dresser for a new shirt. My eyes trace over his tanned form…I feel a tug pull me towards him. Before I know it, my hand is on his bare shoulder, his head turning towards me, still blushing. Now that I think about it…this is what would be found as…cute? I believe that is how you describe this…yes…cute fits. He fully turns towards me…my he is quite tall compared to my smaller frame…and muscular…I suppose that is quite appealing to females and homosexual males. His blue eyes look upon me, meeting my eyes. He looks at a loss for words. "Um…wh…um…wh…" he stutters, his eyes shying away from me. In an instant, I feel something tugging me towards him, my feet leaning forward onto my tippy toes.

I feel the warmness of his lips against my, rather rough and chaste…but warm…this warmness radiates through my body…the cold is dissipating…its feels…nice? It takes an instant for the shock of the taller boy to settle in, his lips finally returning the contact…something in the pit of my stomach aches…its warm. My arms instinctively wrap around his necks, deepening the kiss…his arms wrapping around my waste…his fingers lightly touching my skin at the edge of my shirt. This is…so strange…my mind goes numb…blocking out everything but the warmness I'm feeling from this…

We eventually are forced to break away for air…and my body starts to go a little cold again…but that warmness still lingers a little…strange…it wasn't terrible like I had suspected it would be…it was…pleasant? I look up at those blue eyes, so warm.

"You stupid old drunk!" comes a loud male voice from upstairs.

"You pathetic old pervert!" comes the female voice that I had met before.

I look up at Naruto…he rises a brow to the shouting…pulling a shirt on as we break apart. This annoys me…I don't understand why though…strange.

_Casso POV:_

Awww…so cute! Hmm…I wonder who will be the seme in this relationship…damn I've been reading to many yaoi fan fictions…damn you internet! But…I do wonder…hmm…time to put my thinking cap on…and proceed with part two! This is so much fun!

Chapter End

* * *

**Angelofdeath67: :D Yes…that was weird wasn't it? Well…bwahaha its gonna get a whole lot stranger, so buck up for the next chapter coming…eventually LOOL **

**So…yup lol **

**Gaara: Naruto will so not be seme**

**Naruto: Hell no, I'm so gonna be seme!**

**Angelofdeath67: Naruto is right…possibly…for once…shocking isn't it?**

**Gaara: It is…Naruto being right…very shocking.**

**Naruto cries because they called him stupid…he thinks.**


	9. Chapter 8: Family Ties

**Angelofdeath67: Greetings again boys and rabid fan girls (but I still love you guys…since you…read all of this crap xD**

**I don't own Naruto…as stated before because of many things that would be different…yes…okay then.**

**On with the story **woosh****

**Chapter Eight**

**~Family Ties~**

_Naruto POV:_

"You stupid old drunk!" comes the loud male voice from upstairs.

"You pathetic old pervert!" comes the even louder female voice…looks like Granny and the perv are home…why do they hate me? Yeesh, they have the worst timing ever! We were…we…ugh, you get the idea right? I look at Gaara, a small pout on his face. So adorable! I want to just ignore them so I can stay here with Gaara…but of course they wouldn't let that happen, footsteps coming down the stairs.

"You two descent!" the old bag shouts, making me frown a bit to cover the blush…yeah…didn't work.

"Shut up! You're as pervy as him!" I shout back to her, a small laugh escaping her lips at that. Damn old bag…don't get me wrong, I love her and the perv, but they can be…well…they are different…and embarrassing.

Tsunade is dragging the old perv down the stairs by his ear…she's kinda scary when she does shit like that, flaunting her strength. "Hmm…I was hoping I was interrupting something…" she says with a pout…ugh…Sakura got to her…damn fan girls…yaoi fan girls specifically.

I blush beat red at this, my eyes turning away from her…though Gaara seems totally at peace with everything, like this was completely normal…that or he totally checked out of everything. "Shut up granny…what do you want anyway?" I say rather quietly, she has…a temper sometimes….especially when I call her granny, old lady, or anything like that. She lets it pass this time…phew.

"I and your pervy grandfather, though mostly me, wish to get to know your little boyfriend better," she says with a wink before looking behind her,"Oh yes, I almost forgot, Sakura is here." With that…the pink haired girl steps out from behind the small wall on the stairs blocked from view and waves at me…fuck…my…life. I must look like a ghost now…why is she here!

_Sakura POV:_

Cha! I always knew he was that kind of guy, one of the many reasons I turned him down when he asked me out. With a mischievous smirk I look at Naruto, "Guess I found out who your crush is huh Naruto?" I say, giggling a little bit. I had suspected something since that day in class where he was a total spaz. Plus those little looks he though no one had seen…yeah, I did. But I didn't want to push him, so I just waited…and it looks like it turned out well for him! (Much faster than I expected too) Cha!

"Heh…yeah I guess," Naruto says shyly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly…now there's the Naruto I know, a bit uncomfortable but close enough. I grin, going into the dreaded…fan girl mode!

_Fan Girl Mode Activated! Emphasis: Yaoi Joy Mode_

With a fire in my eyes I look at Tsunade, nodding to her. I get a nod in response; the old perv is pretty much out of it, probably drunk off his ass again, no wonder why he seemed off during art today. "Cha! Question time!" I shout, fist pumping! Time to crack these two open.

_Naruto POV:_

Holy shit…Sakura is starting to scare me now…it's the dreaded fan girl mode! I want to run but…I can't leave Gaara alone with them…and the old bag would probably stop us from leaving anyway…oh well…

"Naruto! You're up first!" Sakura shouts, a call of death and destruction to my ears. "Now what do you like best about Gaara!" The old bag nodded to this, agreeing with the girl.

"Yes Naruto, what do you like best about him?" the old bag said, shoving the old perv onto my bed…drunk off his ass….probably spent the entire night in a strip joint too. No escape…meh…

"Umm...well…" I say, blushing a little bit. I look at Gaara, feeling way more comfortable talking to him than to them. "What…I like best…is…his eyes." I say truthfully, leaving the rest to their imagination…if only that were true…of course they'd ask why.

"His eyes? What about them?" Sakura asks eyes fiery. I look back at Gaara, he seems oddly confused at what was going on, despite his face staying its same, emotionless state.

"Yes…what about them Naruto?" Tsunade asks, raising a brow.

"Um…well…" I stutter, "you see it...its…his…eyes are so pretty…and…when you look into them…you can see the emotion….that he doesn't show on his face…and…um…its….like…you can see….the sincerity in his gaze…you know?" I'm blushing even harder, turning a little to Sakura and Tsunade…bow with mouths open.

"That…is…so…SWEET!" Sakura giggles, geeking out. And people say I'm enthusiastic…yeesh. Tsunade just smiles at this.

_Gaara POV:_

Hmm…very strange behavior, I wouldn't not have expected this from the older woman…Sakura yes…but aren't adults usually more…adult? Hmm…very interesting…now I wish I had my notepad. What did that boy mean…sincerity…and emotion in my eyes?

I guess…that's what you would call…sweet? If I heard those girls correctly, this confuses me…this whole thing does. I hear the older woman grab something, a flash of light that blinds me momentarily…I have the urge to strike…but don't…I look to see a camera in her hand…oh…that's all.

"Okay…now I want a picture of you two holding hands!" the pink haired girl shouts, grabbing the camera from the older woman. Naruto obliges, it seemed odd for him…but it was probably the smartest thing to do…the faster they got what they wanted…the faster I could be alone with him…strange…is that what I desire? Hmm…interesting.

I feel his warm hand upon mine, intertwining our fingers before another flash of light envelopes us…it's strange but this makes me feel at peace…just this. I look at the two females; they shouted another command for Naruto…one that I have no mind in participating in.

"Now one of you two kissing!" the older woman says with a mischievous smirk, leaving Naruto blushing…it was…rather…well it didn't appall me…in fact…I think I liked it? Hmm…he turns to me, his hand softly caressing my cheek. I look up at his blue pools, it intrigues me…beyond what it normally does…I find this odd. I move onto my tip toes to meet him…he being taller than I. I feel his lips brush against mine, warm and tingling. A flash of light upon us, but we do not break it…I can feel the heat radiating through my body…it's so warm…and nice…but Naruto is the one who breaks it, blushing. I do not understand it but…I still enjoy it…strange.

"So Naruto~" Sakura says in a sing-songy voice, "one last question before we leave you guys alone." She grins mischievously…like my sister does. "So…who's the seme?"

Naruto looks shocked…and pale…I don't get it…he looks around nervously..."Um…um…um…" he says in a nervous voice…it was kind of appealing in an odd sort of way.

"Whats a seme?" I ask.

_Casso POV:_

Oh poor Gaara, he doesn't even know what a seme is…that's cute. Oh well, I think I may have some fun with them tomorrow…meh, bed time for me…hey even I've got to sleep too!

Chapter End

**Angelofdeath67: Well…that's the end of that chapter xD**

**Gaara: So…whats a seme?**

**Naruto: Not you…**

**Gaara: Huh?**

**Angelofdeath67: Keep it up Naruto and I'll make Gaara the seme.**

**Naruto cries: Nuu!**

**Gaara still has no idea what a seme is.**

**Angelofdeath67 laughs: He's so innocent.**

**Naruto agrees.**

**Gaara: What?**

**Naruto: Nothing...**

**Angelofdeath67 pats Naruto on the head.  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Temporal Confusion

Angelofdeath67: Greetings again boys and rabid fan girls (but I still love you guys…since you…read all of this crap xD

I don't own Naruto…as stated before because of many things that would be different…yes…okay then.

On with the story **woosh**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_**~Temporal Confusion~**_

Casso POV:

And now…the real fun begins. My hand flicks the water in the chalice…if this were a movie it would cut to the next scene…I'm going to enjoy this.

Gaara POV:

My eyes flutter a little, remaining closed. I feel something warm underneath me…soft and warm. It feels nice…appealing…like a comfort you can't sleep without…a nightlight for terrified children. I rub my cheek against it, causing a stir from the warmness…warm appendages wrapping around my bare torso…what is this feeling.

I hear a soft, low voice whisper in my ear…making me shiver beside myself…just that is able to make me…this is…so strange. My eyes flutter open…tanned skin below me…rippling slightly as it moved…breathing. I turn my eyes upward to the face…tanned skin…ocean hues…hair like the sun…its strong arms enveloping me…how…how did we get here? "mmm…Morning babe…" came that low voice whispering in my ear…sending shivers down my spine.

How…how did I get here…with him…I don't understand this…its…but my thoughts are interrupted by the muscled blond…lips pressing themselves against mine…hungerly…licking…that warm feeling sweeping over me…it was…how? I do not understand this…how did this happen?

I feel him pull away from me…my body reacting…making me feel less whole…like a part of me had left. I crane my head to look at him…pulling on his pants…only now do I see clothes scattered across the floor…and notice the absence of my own…did we? I don't understand any of this…what happened.

"…Na…Naruto…" is all my voice can muster. The blond turns back to me, a smile on his face as I say his name. He doesn't seem…he seems…unphased by this…as if this were all normal. The blond walks over to me, enticing my lips again…that warm feeling spreading throughout my body…that feeling of pleasure.

"Mornin babe…" he said as our lips parted, putting on a shirt now. The boy went over to the mirror standing next to them…what…what…I want to know what is going on…but I just can't find the words. The blond looks good…is that so wrong to think…he's in a tie and slacks…they look good on him. "I gotta get to work…see you when I get home," he says…stealing another kiss from my lips before walking out the door.

What the hell is going on!

Casso POV:

Can't have him talking now can we…well…I can take care of that from here…since he's to far away to do that…I'll just have to settle. I grab a bottle of some colored liquid…you don't need to know what it is. I poor it in the little chalice…now…time for the words.

"Blood…

Weight…

Darkness….

Silence…

From the blood of many come these words

To ensure this deed occur

Your Lungs are heavy

The Darkness creeping in…

People writing in your mind…

No screaming…they say Nothing

Silentium."

I lick my lips…that should keep him held for a little while longer. At least until it's ready.

Naruto POV:

Hmm…I miss Gaara already…to bad I have to work…ugh…not that I mind. After all if the teacher doesn't show up…the kids won't learn anything right? I look at my watch…sitting in the parking lot. Time for school to start…for me anyway. I grab the stack of graded tests from the passenger's seat and get out of the car.

Time for the school day to begin…then…maybe I can sneak off to have a lunch break with Gaara. I looks at my hand…gold ring upon my finger as I sit at my desk. I love you Gaara.

_**~End Chapter~**_

**Angelofdeath67: A short chapter…and more of a WTF chapter . xDDD It will make sense later…but until then feel free to go awww…and flame…or have a fit I don't really care…be glad I updated at all xDDD 3**

**Gaara:…what's going on!**

**Naruto: *kisses Gaara***

**Angelofdeath67: *pats Naruto on head* Naruto knows how to shut him up now! :D**


	11. Chapter 10: Spatial Confusion

**Angelofdeath67: Greetings rabid fans of Naruto and/or my writing. I've decided that I'm bored…while waiting for my business class group to come to the library I'd whip out a chapter…so that's what this is. As always I did very little editing…I really don't care xD I don't proofread for mistakes or anything…just whatever word says is wrong I fix lol**

**So hope you like it 3 this chapter you'll be pleased :D bwahahaha…well…maybe…sorta xP**

**Chapter 10**

**~Spatial Confusion~ **

Gaara POV

My hands clasp my throat, a subtle cough and my lungs are on fire. Something like liquid fire pouring down my throat…but it rises from my lungs and out of my mouth. A small light…just pure and green flutters away…and I open my mouth to speak…but nothing comes out…anything? No…nothing. I look around the bedroom…an alarm clock on the bedside reading 11:32 am. I make the motion for a sigh…though no sound comes out…this is strange…what happened! I look around the room…I might as well explore…this place is so strange yet interesting. I feel the sheets…soft and silky…they fall from my hips as I move, leaving me in less than you need to know.

I slowly walk towards the dresser drawers…there are clothes inside…as expected of course. I open the top drawer…left side and see underwear and socks…grabbing some before moving onto the one below it. It was simple…a simple outfit that seemed unlike me…the clothing to big…and it was a horrible orange color…way to bright…no doubt the blonde's clothes. I let my feet softly walk across the carpeted floor, never having put socks on…they were restraining. The cold tile hits my bare feet…it feels nice though…his bedroom was to warm for my tastes.

I look around the hallway…the living room area would be my first stop…didn't most people display memories…have phones and the like in that area? At least from what I recall of the human race…of course. I arrive at the living room area…at least what I assume to be the living room area of course…I can't be sure…though it fits what I know…television, couch…pictures and the like. The place was…suburban normal…which was a surprise considering who lived here…in my…not very long time knowing the blonde I had come to think of him as not normal.

I move to the coffee table…picture album conveniently placed there…it smells of a set up. My fingers gently touch the thing…just in case it's rigged…but nothing happens…it appears safe. I lift it up and let myself sink into the dark colored couch. I flip through the various pages…not expecting what I see…in fact if it hadn't been for this morning wake up…I would have thought they were doctored…so strange. The first page is the blonde and I…in what appear to be some form of embrace…lips sewn together in a way…like that time in his basement. I flip through the pages…us at the beach…us at some kind of graduation ceremony…us cutting a cake in tuxes…us with two little children…a male and female…a noise can be heard…the door opening and some voices calling my name.

Naruto POV

I look at the clock on the wall, the students are taking a test today…which means this weekend is work for me…ugh! I sigh audibly, but the students remain glued to their tests…it was his sophomore English class…creative writing. He had always liked it…okay so that was a lie…but he always didn't understand it in high school…but after my grandfather died…I guess I was just tired of being dumb…and it helped that I had Gaara…even when he didn't say much he would say a lot. I look up just as the bell rings, a few groans from students who didn't finish. I smirk as they start turning in their tests…I was an easy grader anyway…nothing like Sakura-chan.

As soon as the students are all out the door I stack up my papers for home. I didn't have detention duty this week…so I could leave early as long as I turned in the progress reports to the office on the way. I put them all in my bag, keeping the stack of sheets for the office on my desk of course…bleh…paperwork…the one drawback…well…one of the one drawbacks.

I walk towards the office, waving to Sakura-chan as the detention students file in, "Bye Sakura-chan~" I shout to my pink haired co-worker.

"See ya later Naruto…say hi to Gaara for me!" she shouts happily before she probably does that scary smile…the one that in high school would have meant I'd hurt for a few days at least. It was her week for detention…those poor SOBs. I walk into the office and hand my papers to the office lady…she's nice and all but I really don't talk to her often…or at all.

With that I'm out the door…I wonder if the kids are home yet? I hope Gaara isn't mad that I had to rush off in the morning…he knows I have to get to work at a descent time after all…I'm sure everything is fine. Now time to head home to my amazing family…with a smile on my face and a stack of papers to correct…bleh this weekend is going to be long.

Gaara POV

I get attacked by some strange little children…they call me 'momma'…isn't that usually a term for women who have given birth used by…well the ones they birth? I raise a brow…I can't say anything after all…so it seems. There are two of them…one male…one female. The male seems to be younger…maybe around the age of 6 or 7…the female is approximately 10 or 11…though that is just my analysis.

"Momma I got a B on my math test!" the female shouts proudly, waving the paper in my face. I was not the best with children…but I was okay at least. What would someone do in this situation…smile…right? I let a fake smile creep up on my face…earning a happy giggle from the child…okay…that's good right? I wasn't aware Naruto had children…its odd…you would have thought I would have known that…but…wait…I must remember…something is off here…survival comes first…play along…that's the best strategy right?

A few clicks and the shuffling of feat is what I hear next…I look over and see the strange blond…the one who makes me tingle when our lips meet. He sets what he's carrying down, the children running to him yelling "Daddy!"

He grins and takes them both in a hug…as I thought…they are his children. The girl looks over at Naruto, "Look Daddy! I got a B! It made momma smile to! Can I have ice cream for dinner!" the girl said quickly and excitedly.

Naruto chuckled a little…this is a strange situation. I don't get this...wait is this place…is this the future…or something else?

"No sweety, but tell you what…how about we watch that movie you love instead?" Naruto said sweetly to the girl, kneeling to match her level. Naruto seemed to know what he was doing…he is a father after all…but why to they keep calling me their mother…I'm male.

The girl cheered as Naruto suggested the movie idea. The girl ran towards the television…to find the movie and put it in I assume. The boy child followed after her…helping her I assume? Naruto comes over to me, his lips tenderly kissing my own for just a second…that spark…that feeling in my stomach comes again…strange. He moves to sit next to me as the television turns on…the children jumping up into our laps…the boys in mine and the girl's in Naruto's. The film starts…I look at Naruto's hand…a gold ring…one that matches the one I found on myself…wasn't that something married people wore? I look around…a realization hit me…the picture with the tuxes and cake…the children…the house…the rings…we are married…interesting.

Casso POV

Its about time he figured it out! Yeesh I put enough signs in his face…and I kinda liked the scrapbook placement…I loved putting that thing together! Now…Let's see if we can't add a little excitement for tomorrow…a little pinch of virgin's saliva…some poppy blossoms…something comes up from the dark…some comes up to take the light…shall it take the light…or shall it vanish in its radiance?

Hmm…let's just see…heh…it's time for him to learn things the hard way…nap time? Yes.

**Angelofdeath67: Next chapter 2 major things are going to happen! One…a major plot device starts…and second…yes…a lemon/sexual encounter begins! xDD Just to make it up to you guys for not updating often. I will also include a lemon in the chapter after this next chapter of Twilight Bandits for those of you who follow that as well.**


	12. Authors Note 2

**Angelofdeath67:** People still read this?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Oh you're still here?

Well I've actually been working on a new chapter...

Just not of this story. I've been to obsessed with Wiccan/Hulkling aka Billy/Teddy of Young Avengers fandom. Plus I'm lazy and working.

So... yeah... I might actually post a chapter.

Now I feel bad because authors note updates always piss me off so... yeah. If I don't feel like finishing the story at the very least I'll upload my plot chart for what would have happened so I don't just leave you guys with nothing. I'd feel super awful doing that.

Well... bye?


End file.
